


Killing Him Softly With My Song

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Music, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy doesn't write songs for people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Him Softly With My Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [](http:ds-snippets.livejournal.com>ds-snippets</a>%20for%20the%20prompt%20%E2%80%9CAlmost%20all%20lies%20are%20acts,%20and%20speech%20has%20no%20part%20in%20them.%E2%80%9D%0A%0AI%20checked%20the%20boxes%20for%20slash%20here,%20but%20it's%20not%20about%20sex%20in%20any%20way%20and%20doesn't%20really%20say%20a%20lot%20about%20exactly%20the%20details%20of%20Billy%20&%20Joe's%20canonical%20relationship.%20%20Use%20whatever%20goggles%20you%20choose.)

Billy doesn't write songs for people.  Especially not for lovers.  He has a line for women who ask him to write them something:  


"That's the worst jinx you can put on a relationship, writing a song for someone.  I care more about you than that."

It's one of Billy's standard lies, and he's told it for so long, to so many people, that he honestly can't remember whether it's actually true.  It's the kind of superstition musicians love to believe, and it sounds like it ought to be true, even if he doesn't have any first-hand evidence.  He's obviously never had a relationship that lasted; not many that even got beyond being "a thing" to something you could call "a relationship" with a straight face.  And he doesn't write songs for people.  So who knows?  Maybe if he wrote a song for a chick, it'd end in a paternity suit or a restraining order or someone jumping under a train.  It's certainly not worth risking it; not for something he doesn't want to do in the first place.

Of course, it's also a lie because every song he ever wrote was for Someone, one way or another.  Billy's still talking to the bastard: trying to piss him off, trying to impress him.  Singing his truth, singing his lies-- most of the time, he doesn't know which, and it doesn't really matter, at least, not to anyone who's actually listening.


End file.
